Fights&Love
by PurpleGurl102
Summary: "What ever happened to us?" asked amber finally pulling away from the hug and sitting down  "Easy. We grew up you fell for Mick and left me then I became good friends with Patricia and Joy." I said sitting down with her putting my arm around her. FAMBER!
1. I Miss You

_**I recently started obsessing over Famber and I know it will never happen but still NO FLAMES!**_

_**Also-**_

_***The others aren't mentioned**_

_***Fabian and Nina broke up mutually**_

_***this may sound a little OOC**_

_ENJOY (:_

**Fabian POV**

Ugh. Amber was really getting on my nerves about me and Nina. She knows we broke up mutually (which we did because it just got weird) but inside her little head 'Fabina' lives on. She used to be annoying only like once every few days but now it has gone up to almost like 5 times a day, and I was about to break.

**3****rd**** person**

"But Fabian, you and Nina BELONG together! Do you know how amazing true love is and-" Amber said getting interrupted by an annoyed and angry Fabian.

"Amber! Why can't you see that me & Nina don't want to go out, there's no true love and when have you felt it?" 'with you' she wanted to say "and I'm fed up with you and your crazy antics and you acting stupid and if you keep acting like that people will believe you are and let me tell you more than enough people do!" Fabian yelled red with anger.

Amber instead of yelling back just stood there like a helpless little puppy with tears about to fall. She ran out slamming the front door.

"oh no…" Fabian mumbled chasing her out the door

After about 15min he still couldn't find her right when he was about to give up he remembered something that happened 10 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Fabian, come here!" a 7 year old Amber yelled to her best friend and neighbor since birth.(They has just started Anubis House together)_

"_What is it and where are you?" asked Fabian_

"_I'm over here and come look at this!" said Amber looking at a huge tree with an almost 3 story tree house built on to it._

"_Whoa…" _

"_I know right" Fabian rolled his eyes as this became his best friend's catch phrase for now._

"_Well, let's go see what's up there!_

"_You want to grow up there?" asked amber as she just stared at him like he had just grown 2 heads __**(AN- this is before he was nerdy and here he was more like a mini adrenaline junkie :)**_

"_Well ya, don't you?" asked Fabian_

"_Omg, sometimes I wonder why you are my best friend" asked amber_

"_but you love me anyways" Fabian said smiling_

"_yeah, yeah now let's go you have to help me up because I cannot ruin my shoes daddy told me I can only get 2 new pairs of shoes a month! Horrid isn't it" said Amber_

"_Here put your foot in my hands and I will lift you up to the branches and then you can reach the stair things there" said Fabian getting into position_

"_You won't let me fall will you?"_

"_Of course not" said Fabian smiling and amber smiling in return_

"_Okay now step on" "and on a count of 3 I will lift you up, okay?" Fabian said, amber nodded_

"_Okay 1, 2, 3!" He tried to push her as high as he could and she made it_

"_I did it! Now how are you going to get up here?" amber asked as Fabian just put his arms up and pulled himself up_

"_Spoke too soon" Amber said while giggling_

"_Whoa….." said both of them in wow_

_(Pic on profile!)_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Fabian POV**

"Amber…?" I asked quietly and then I heard sniffles and then she said

"What do you want?" Her voice was so broken and weak it almost broke my heart

"oh, Amber I am so sorry, I didn't mean to explode on you like that it's just that I was so fed up with you trying to get me and Nina together even though we kept it mutual and I was just so overwhelmed I didn't know what to do and trust me your not stupid your actually _really_ smart and I would totally understand if you didn't forgive me and-"Somewhere in the middle of this I could feel my eyes watering.

I cut off by amber pretty much tackling me in a hug and squeezing the life out of me

"It's okay, I forgive you….Fabe-yums" amber said stifling a giggle, still hugging

"Thank you Amberlee" I said laughing

"What ever happened to us?" asked amber finally pulling away from the hug and sitting down

"Easy. We grew up you fell for Mick and left me then I became good friends with Patricia and Joy." I said sitting down with her putting my arm around her

"Yeah, I remember that we just kind of…drifted apart I guess, you know I missed our fun times, sleepover + movie night, the shopping sprees that I dragged you on …you" she said resting her head on my shoulder

"Me too, you know minus the shopping part" I said kissing her head and tighten my grip on her.

All of a sudden I heard a huge clap of thunder **(AN- sorry! Idk if it's a clap or what of thunder) **then it started raining bullets and that's when I noticed it was dark, I wonder how long we have been out here…

"Ugh. How are we ever going to get back?" asked Amber

"I have an idea" I said with a huge smirk

"Fabes, is that adrenaline junkie side coming out or what"

"Well not really, but it may be a big risk to you since you have a monthly shoe limit" I said making a girly face and batting my eyelashes

"Ha ha, but what's your idea?" she asked while I hopped down where I could feel a mist and held out my hand while she looked at me worriedly

"Come on I won't let you fall, promise" then she finally took my hand

"So how are we going to avoid the rain?"

"Who said we were" I said with a smirk

I tried to pull her out but she refused so I did what anyone else would do. I picked her up bridal style and went to a clear patch and started spinning with her gripping on to me for dear life and squealing.

"Fabian, please! If you don't stop you WILL be covered in my lunch!" then I stopped spinning worried that might actually come true

"May I have this dance, my lady" I asked bowing down like in the olden days

"You may" she replied doing the same thing

Then we started dancing **(AN- like the 'can I have this dance' dance from HSM3)**

Right when we finished when her hand was in my soaking hair and we were walking slowly in a circle just staring at each other she must have been thinking the same thing and started leaning in. When we kissed I felt this feeling in the pit of my stomach not sparks but more like a whole firework show and all the other cliché things. Sadly we had to break apart to breath, both smiling like complete idiots with our foreheads together.

"I love you" we both said simultaneously, we shared quick chuckle and then I gave her a quick peck and lifted her in the air and spun her around.

_**The epilogue will be next! **_

_**(Also I think I will stick to one-shots now since they're easier for me!)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed (: **_

_**3~ PurpleGurl102**_


	2. Epilogue

_**~EPILOGUE~**_

_**RELATIONSHIPS-**_

_**Fabian & Amber – married 3 years**_

_**Nina & Mick- married 2 year**_

_**Patricia & Eddie- dating for 5 years**_

_**Jerome & Mara- Engaged**_

_**Alfie & Nicole (OC)- dating 3 years**_

**6 years later (age~ 24)**

Amber POV

I sat down next to my husband of 3 years (as of today), Fabian. Since we (meaning mostly me) didn't want to go out since I'm 7 months pregnant with our 3rd child, we decided to just have a laid back movie night with a at home romantic dinner. It was just us since we gave the twins, Tyler & Victoria, to Mickina (Mick/Nina) as I like to call them. I kind of feel bad for them because our twins just turned 3 and am at one of those loud stages. I mean they aren't that much trouble but they can be if they want. It could be because we kind of spoil them with Fabian being an actor/model/singer and me being a model, so we have a nice house but their personalities now are like a complete combination of me and Fabes, they are smart but care about their looks and stuff, even at 3.

"Ready to watch the movie, Ambs?" asked my gorgy husband

"Yeah, what are we watching? If it's a horror I don't think that's the best idea."

"Don't worry it's not I actually think you'll like it" he said smirking

"Ok, what's it about?"

"Oh you know a boy and girl were best friends but drifted apart and lost touch then they meet up again years later and fall in love"

"So basically kind of like us? And I'm impresses you are willingly watching a chick flick." I said

"Anything for you love, now I got the popcorn, drinks, and all the other stuff so let's go to the movie room!" he said picking me up bridal style

"You know I would have thought you weighed more but you're pretty light" he told me

"Awww, you can stop buttering me up because you know it's not going to happen" I said fake enthusiasm

"Worth a shot" he said sitting me on the huge couch and lying next to me propped on his elbows.

"And before we start I want to give you this" he told me while pulling a box out of his pocket

"What is it" I asked smiling and my eyes gleaming

"Why don't you open it and see." He told me

When I opened it I found a charm necklace with important dates and names, like our children and our wedding.

"Fabian I love it!" I said hugging and kissing him

"I got something for you too, let me go get it" I went to get it and when I brought it back his eyes widened

"Oh my god you got it!" he was talking about the guitar he has been drooling over for the past month

"Yep, now you can stop drooling" I said smirking

"Whatever let's get to that movie now" he said giving me a quick peck

Somewhere In the middle of the movie when we were cuddling I realized that this was the perfect life and I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
